


【燎原NPC/Ezio】象牙

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Rebellion - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Rebellion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: 在一种可能中走上了截然不同道路的圣殿骑士Ezio与正在寻找任务中被捕失踪妹妹的刺客Luciano相遇的故事，实际上是老套的单箭头一见钟情发展，但是他们都从对方身上得到了一定的帮助，并且或许在故事结束后的未来，这种合作能够得到良性的延续。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Luciano Cavazza
Kudos: 8





	【燎原NPC/Ezio】象牙

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：1. 并不那么美好而且你情我愿的sex； 2. 有儿童死亡的情节提及； 3. 由于原作未提供相关情报，因此Luciano妹妹的姓名及性格喜好等均为作者自行编造

从今天开始，他的眼睛似乎才终于明亮了。他好像看得和鹰一样远，天空中的云絮似乎都变得透明，月亮和太阳一般浑圆，交替从靛青色的幕布上滑过——他好像也看得和枭一般准，黑夜像是层茶色的玻璃，砖红色的塔楼不过蒙上层胭脂，更遑论那些金珠般闪闪发光的火把。

可是，梅丽达，我的妹妹，你在哪？

卢西亚诺一跃跳下鹰塔，焦躁如同附骨之蛆钻在皮肉里，差点儿让他一头敲在干草车的边缘一命呜呼。入夜后草车上堆积的玫瑰也变得湿冷发臭，蛇一样钻进他兜帽里去舔他的眼睑，被年轻的刺客烦躁地拍落，一脚碾成了花泥。

他远远路过台伯河时看到据点塔楼上还亮着灯，他该再去看看的，卢西亚诺心想，尼克罗.马基雅维利肯定还醒着，彻夜通宵地赶着文书和账本，兄弟会最近时日不济，自梵蒂冈教皇广场的屋顶飘出白烟那天后便是这样，而且每况愈下——我上午已经去过，下午去过，晚间稍早些时候又问过一次。

我不该总去打扰他，明知道那不是那个佛罗伦萨人的错，他也无从下手助我一臂之力，更何况，每天都有大量刺客和兄弟会的线人遭到搜查、通缉、逮捕，他们的二把手忙得焦头烂额，甚至自身难保……可梅丽达也失踪了，她去执行任务，就在罗马，一个送信的任务，对象不在波吉亚驻军密集的圣天使堡，也不在都城守卫队常巡逻的广场街，可她再也没回来——一封信和送它去的小小鸟，已经三天杳无音信。

卢西亚诺意识到自己正停在阴影里，台伯河据点的灯光摇摇曳曳，像颗将要熄灭的星星。他在听到巡夜士兵的脚步声时迅速转入一条小巷，感到背后那颗星星似乎正耷拉在他背脊上，气喘吁吁。

梅丽达，他想，我们一起接受训练，她比我跑得快，身子轻，每次潜入训练都完成得出色又隐秘。叔父临终的时候夸妹妹的话比夸卢西亚诺多。老刺客拉过他，散发出将死者酸败气息的嘴唇里嗫嚅地叮嘱，一次又一次。

卢西亚诺，你得照顾好你妹妹，你是哥哥，你得照顾好卡瓦扎家族。

妹妹，他想，轻轻地在面罩下模糊地喊她，梅丽达，快回来！梅丽达！

这个时候他听到巷子的出口有些声音，一盏无比明亮的马灯正挂在那儿，差点就要用灯光把心不在焉的刺客吞进去了。是一辆马车停在那儿，由两匹高大结实的黑马拉着，橡木漆成发亮的深红色，车轮镶着铜钉，除却门扉下方一个镀银的盾上双鹰标志别无装饰。但卢西亚诺已经知道这是谁的车了。

他在巷子里隐匿着，盘算着爬上屋檐躲过这位深夜出访的老爷，就在这时，他听到自己攀着的阳台内侧传来声音，只好又缩头躲回阳台下的阴影中。

“谢谢您这么晚过来帮忙——若不是您，我们真不知道该怎么办了……这孩子病得太重……”

这条巷子和贫民区一墙之隔，有一家圣母育婴堂，目前是一群年老的纺织女工代替修女在兼职照看，养着十几个被附近妓女丢到门口来的没名没姓的私生子。

最近多有幼童患上白喉与颤抖病死去，卢西亚诺曾见过老家伙们抱着一具裹着发霉羊毛毯的幼小尸体从圣母像下路过，往斗兽场附近的荒地而去。

这时候那位被千恩万谢的老爷开了口，就在窗户的另一侧，叫卢西亚诺仿佛正贴着他的后背从自己胸膛里听见他的声音。

“安东尼奥是个好医生，虽然看起来吝啬了点儿，不过您也知道他的诊所附近实在多一些不那么安分的年轻人，这便也使得他习惯用对付那些无赖的态度来对付客人了。”这贵族老爷轻轻地说，嗓音又柔又低，音节裹得个个浑圆，好像嘴里的意大利语和卢西亚诺自己说的是两种不同的语言似的“下次您再要找他，便直接报我的名字就好，他会明白门外的是朋友而不是惹是生非的流氓——菲利普会好起来的，他服了好医生的药，又有您和其他嬷嬷照看，这几日天气也好，阳光对痊愈有好处。”

他说得多，可年老的纺织女工只说得出谢谢和感激，请他下次再来看看孩子们。过了一会儿，寒暄总算结束，被千恩万谢的老爷走下楼，总算让卢西亚诺得以借道阳台翻上了屋顶，预备沿着檐上的绳索通过街道。

就在这时，刺客见着四周的巷子里竟藏着不止他一个人，屋顶上也猫着不止他一个刺客——可这些“刺客”不是对兄弟会的信条发过誓的同胞，卢西亚诺看得清楚，看这些穿波吉亚纹章的士兵看得尤其清楚。

这时候，半夜为了求医无门的孤儿赶来的枢机主教从屋子里走了出来，等着车夫为他拉开车门。卢西亚诺上前扭断了屋檐上一个正在瞄准的士兵的脖子，不发出一点儿声音，将尸体靠在了烟囱上。

太安静了，一定有人察觉了这个，哪怕是那个手无寸铁的贵族主教，他停下来，头颅没动，斗篷下的手动了动，卢西亚诺看不清他是否带了武器——可即便如此，他又怎么敌得过藏在头顶众多暗箭的偷袭？

同伴没有射出约定的第一箭，但没有一个杀手就此自乱阵脚，第二箭顶了上来。卢西亚诺在听到夜风中那一声轻微的哨声时忍不住想要回头去看台伯河上的那颗星星，但他的四肢擅自把他拉到了屋檐边，看见被那一箭射中肩膀的主教踉跄了两步，旋即立刻掀起斗篷试图藏入马车下面弓箭手的死角。

不！看看你周围！卢西亚诺连忙张望，巷子里藏着的士兵却已经更快、更训练有素地杀出，他们和屋顶的同伴不一样，用黑布蒙着脸，撕掉了衣服上的纹章，但无疑仍然是波吉亚的亡命徒。

主教拔剑应对，他掀去斗篷罩住领头一人，旋即一剑穿透斗篷刺穿了他的喉咙，另一手则拔出腿侧的五指短剑结果了身后试图偷袭杀手的性命，一长一短两把剑在下一秒同时抽离尸体，泼洒出红宝石一般连串的血珠，在明灿灿的马灯下湮湿这声音又柔又低的上帝之仆的白衣。

他们杀不了他，卢西亚诺立刻明白，可他在今日也变得尤其敏锐的耳朵也听到了又一只羽箭被搭弓上弦的声音。

这个时候，就像是还嫌不够乱似的，在兵戈相交，人仰马翻的夜晚里，圣婴堂中传来老妪嘶哑的哀叫和孩子们的惊惶哭声。那主教怒喝，执着剑，披着血，站在黑夜里唯一一簇夺目耀眼的光芒里，声音像铁一般坚韧锋利：

“波吉亚的狗！你要是敢伤害他们中的一个，我就叫你尝尝被自己的手指噎死的滋味！”

可卢西亚诺只听到一声冷笑，紧接着便是老妪撕心裂肺的哭声。刺客在此时摸到了第二个弓箭手身后，把袖剑送进了他的喉咙——还有第三个，最后一个。

孩子，孤儿，死了也无人哀悼的小小的尸体，他想道，还有圣殿骑士——我干嘛要救一个被圣殿骑士围杀的圣殿骑士？梅丽达还没回来，若是她平安无事该好多。

第三个弓箭手也落进了他手里，他正要放弦，卢西亚诺知道他已经瞄准了，这一下却没能拦住箭，叫它歪歪扭扭地“咚”地一下钉进了马车檐。

刺客连忙拖着尸体埋头隐匿，但下面的人肯定意识到哪里不对了。主教也知道，他的怒火舔着夜空，叫屋檐上与他无冤无仇的刺客也觉着背脊发烫，这时候他提剑冲出马车的荫蔽，要那个对幼童痛下杀手的波吉亚走狗的命。

但第四个弓箭手突然冒了出来，他就在地面上，从刺客与主教都没能察觉的角落端起弓弩一箭射出，穿透了主教的大腿。主教怒吼着一剑挑飞了育婴堂里那条恶犬的剑，刺穿他的胸膛，被临死前恶犬挣扎递出的匕首割开了腰侧。

卢西亚诺想着妹妹，那颗明明灭灭的星星和叔父临终前浮肿的嘴唇一跃而下，袖剑穿透弩手的喉咙，踩断了他的脊柱。他又听到有什么重物接连跌倒的声音，听到老纺织女工的啜泣和孩子们的嘶喊。可这条寂静的街道上不会有一个人愿意打开门、掀开窗，哪怕只是为了一探究竟。他们担心夜晚的谋杀会化作沾血的蛇爬进他们家里，爬进他们心里，吃掉他们自以为还高挂屋檐的良知与勇气。

可卢西亚诺自己的心脏咚咚跳动，敲得肋骨又疼又麻。梅丽达！快回来！你不会被圣殿骑士抓住的对吗？你或许只是和情人幽会忘了时间，或许只是因为最近太过紧张的局势而不安地逃离一会儿。他在面罩下咬紧牙关，逼迫自己绕过马车走到明晃晃的马灯下面去。

卡瓦扎和罗马教他仇恨圣殿骑士就像那应该是一种本能，他应该学会的。卢西亚诺冲着伏地上哭泣的老妇人和孤儿做出一个噤声的手势，跪下来从台阶的间隙探进手搂住血流不止的男人的膝弯与背脊。

“有……有个医生，叫安东尼奥，他就在环形废墟附近……”老嬷嬷绝望地说道，被马灯照成淡金色的台阶上全是丝绸似的发亮的血。

卢西亚诺摇了摇头，心知以之前听到的说法，恐怕那医生认得的只是钱而不是朋友。

“你们只知道有一群强盗来了这里，没抢到东西，被士兵围捕时错手杀了一个孩子。”卢西亚诺用训练教过他的嘶哑晦暗的声音说道，低头示意怀里沉甸甸的男人“他没来过，来过也早就走了。”

老夫人尖利地哭了一声，怀里孩子的尸体小小的，软软的，苍白得像是牛奶。但她点了点头，孤儿们点了点头。

卢西亚诺把男人放进马车里，驾车离开，马只剩一匹，但它拉得很稳，只是最后差点没能在河湾口刹住。刺客把马放走，赶得远远的，拿袖剑上的血吓它，又把昏迷的男人抱出来暂时靠在码头上，将岸泽上的马车推进河里，看着它沉了底，镶银的盾上双鹰星星似的闪闪发亮，滑进同样闪闪发亮的河水中。

男人还活着，卢西亚诺气喘吁吁地把他背在背上，撕了自己的长袍给他暂时压迫住伤口。他带着一个圣殿骑士回了自己的藏身处，因为家中空空荡荡，和他离开时如出一辙而心中一团乱麻。

要是梅丽达受了伤回来，却发现藏身处的药品都用完了怎么办？卢西亚诺短暂地想道，但是床铺上的圣殿骑士快死了，他流了太多血，腰上的伤口割得又太深。

他明天得把这件事立刻上报马基雅维利——可他不能走，藏身处留着一个圣殿骑士，药品用完了，梅丽达若是回来……又或许他只用让床上的家伙自生自灭，没人能在这种伤势下靠自己活下来，他会死，只用几个呼吸的时间，一个夜晚。

卢西亚诺知道他是谁，一清二楚在罗德里戈.波吉亚当选教皇后势必会开始清理原本最大竞争对手的支持者，哪怕对方是他的同僚——就像这个威尼斯教区的主教，就像艾吉奥.奥迪托雷。

艾吉奥醒来时嗅到了咖啡的香味，这种来自于阿拉伯人的苦涩饮料，配合足量的糖与奶油却能绽放出一种别样的顺滑芬芳，他不讨厌咖啡，却很少饮它，有些教士认为这种黑褐色的异国种子是撒旦用于播下罪孽的媒介，无趣的家伙们，而自己却要迎合他们这点儿老鼠似的脾性。

他头疼得要命，随即还从自己身上闻到了浓重的药草气息和血腥味儿，艾吉奥试图坐起来，因为左肩上立刻传来的撕裂般的剧痛忆起了昨夜发生的一切，他一定是因为失血晕过去了，可是被割开喉咙的孩子却不能像他一样再次醒来——他早知道波吉亚会动手，在面临清理的反对派中他还不至于有幸排在第一位，但是为何是昨日，为何是在……他明白了，得了急病的小家伙，原来是这么回事。

遍体鳞伤的主教深呼吸，缓缓吐出，掩饰胸膛中回荡的叹息，这时候他才眨眨眼睛开始观察自己身在何处：狭窄的木质小楼，房间是常见的二进厅，他躺在外厅的一张小床上，身下是灯芯草垫和塞着干稻梗的枕头，一张缺失了椅背的椅子充当着床头柜，上面的蜡烛已经燃尽，烧焦的烛芯深嵌在光秃秃的、糊满烛花的底座上。

若非是哪位好心又愚蠢地姑娘救了自己一命？借着黎明时分投入的一点儿薄光，艾吉奥勉力挪动手指轻轻摸过腰侧那道足有一掌余长的伤口，针脚整齐漂亮，她的针线活恐怕也不错，羊肠线将撕裂的皮肉结实地重新拉在了一起，涂抹着药膏。

内室的门帘是用玻璃珠牵坠的珠帘，隐约可以见到淡黄色的连翘花纹样，那多半是位女士的闺房吧，身下躺着的这张则可能属于她的丈夫，兄弟或者叔侄。他的救命恩人天真又谨慎，艾吉奥举目四望，找不到一点儿他原本身上武器、外袍和贴身物品的踪迹，却把他一个人自由地搁在干燥温暖的床铺上，不加约束。

他昨晚已经杀死了所有波吉亚派来的杀手吗？留在门口的马车第二天就能昭告天下圣婴堂门口发生了什么，而如果有漏网之鱼则更加糟糕……艾吉奥再次尝试起身，这一次咬牙忍住了肩头与腰腹的痛觉，他的双腿落到了地面上，轻轻地没发出一点儿声音，这很好。然后他倚着那张椅子试图站起来，这才发现大腿上也有道贯通伤，狠狠跌倒在地——他已经因为它跌倒过一次，如今却又跌了第二次。对了，还有一个，这根箭矢的主人，该死的，这下波吉亚会知道一切了，他得尽快离开这里，唉，多蠢的丫头。

就在这时，艾吉奥听到了房子主人上楼的声音，那脚步声放得极轻，像只游动的蛇似的，还是靠这栋破破烂烂的木屋不配合的嘎吱喘息才得以透露出踪迹——好吧，这恐怕不是哪个可爱的蠢姑娘的房间了，他心想，但是这沉重的一摔让他胸膛里猛地淤上一团冷气来，艾吉奥不得不狠狠咳嗽起来，在嘴里尝到了浓重的血腥味儿。等那道人影终于出现在面前，艾吉奥模糊地看清那个是劲瘦高挑的年轻男人，握着剑，腰间佩着飞刀与匕首，灰白色的亚麻布兜帽掩住了面孔，甚至还拉着严严实实的面罩。

棒极了，一个刺客的屋檐。

“实在抱歉……有这么一位宽厚仁慈的主人家招待我，我却……咳……在您面前如此失礼，还请您见谅。”艾吉奥在痛苦的咳嗽间说道，想要翻个身免得继续压着疼痛不已的胸膛却无力为继。干脆就这样等着瞧一个刺客若非为了他的性命而来，又是为了什么而施以援手。

但刺客一言不发，好像一块儿矗立的石碑，又或者一只呆愣在巢穴边缘的猎鹰，怎么也搞不清楚窝里多出来一只杜鹃的幼崽是打何时生下的。

但艾吉奥的圣殿十字项链也早被对方搜了去，他们坦诚相见，别无隐瞒，既然如此，这小家伙到底又是在惊讶些什么呢？

刺客上前扶起他，意外地并不粗暴，只在艾吉奥的手指滑过他的剑柄时猛地将他拖住腋下抬起来，抓住双手挟住双腿丢回床上。

艾吉奥看到他腕下的两把袖剑再次暗自惊讶了一瞬，一个刺客大师，就算不是那也是个这群暗杀艺术的佼佼者中的高阶成员。但一切的缘由并非完全无迹可寻，艾吉奥有些好笑地思量着，猜测莫非这个刺客心中是否有些天真过头的念头。

一直以来，艾吉奥相当清楚自己的身份与定位，他靠这样的自知之明活到现在，甚至摘得圣殿骑士大师的桂冠。很多人会将此视为卑劣的背叛，毕竟他的父亲与叔父，同时也是当代意大利兄弟会为得力的两名刺客大师——乔瓦尼.奥迪托雷和马里奥.奥迪托雷都是为刺客的信条赴汤蹈火的战士，更遑论二十多年前那场让奥迪托雷家族一夕覆灭的悲剧。

以此质问他的人不少，他的妹妹和悲剧发生后站出来作为庇护者的勇敢女士都曾发问，甚至乌贝托.阿尔贝蒂本人，他能够理解艾吉奥将匕首刺进自己怀中的缘由，却对他脖颈上的圣殿十字困惑不解。

他们说他在米兰求学期间被圣殿骑士的传教士迷惑了心智，误入歧途，这才忘了自己姓谁名甚，甚至抛家弃母亲与妹妹不顾，转头投入敌人的怀抱，将矛头指向曾经家族的朋友，还自欺欺人地埋首经文与圣职者的行列，以为这样就可以逃避良心的谴责。

面前的刺客没有这样说，他什么都没说，但艾吉奥清楚这样的流言在刺客中间已经是陈年的旧谈——或许他会因为认出自己的家徽以及来自波吉亚的袭击而认为自己暗中仍然是兄弟会的朋友，甚至这会儿已经给尼可洛.马基雅维利或者马里奥.奥迪托雷去了消息。

但实际上，艾吉奥和自己叔叔唯独一次联系已是二十年前的旧事，他曾给马里奥.奥迪托雷去过一封信，请求他照顾好玛利亚与克劳迪娅。蒙特里久尼的刺客领袖未曾回信，但艾吉奥派遣送信的使者平安归来，告诉他家族的两位女性已经被安顿在泽地附近的一家女修道院。从那以后他每年给母亲和妹妹在生日时写信，送去礼物，全都杳无音信，这就足够了，这就是真相。

若真要求什么的“事实”，唯独的事实就是他并未遗忘。此行以更隐秘而痛苦的方式前进，艾吉奥心想，在过去的24年中仇敌的姓名始终在他心中铭记，不比马里奥与乔瓦尼的名单模糊，一个一个、一个一个……牧羊犬要永远守在羊群的外围，高举火把，警惕四方，提防脚下的缝隙与头顶的风暴，还要寻觅苍翠鲜美的草地。若有坏群的黑羊，偷食的猎犬，便在下风处羊群嗅不到血腥的地方悄声扼死它们，草地上依旧纤尘不染、安宁美满。

但他败给了波吉亚的狗，现在却为一只孤单游弋的鹰所救。

刺客重新打来一盆热水清理艾吉奥侧腹渗血的伤口，涂上药膏，然后用细麻布的绷带压迫住肌肉包扎。艾吉奥的手指在此时碰到了他腰侧的飞刀，轻轻地拨弄进掌心，滑进袖里……刺客握住了他的手腕。

艾吉奥冲他笑了笑“我很感谢您的照顾，一命之恩无以为报，但恐怕我不太明白，您究竟想向我寻求什么呢？”

年轻人沉默地把飞刀拿回去，看了眼他的眼睛，在刺客唯独显露的这双眼睛里艾吉奥看到某种垂死的东西焦躁而无力地挣扎着，是他还在教区初任神父时常从忏悔者眼中看到的东西。于是他也明白，这个刺客并非是在从他身上寻求某种希望。

这不是一个明智的选择，但他还是说道“如果您是因为我的叔叔才施以援手，我不愿拿谎话欺骗您，但事实就和所有人看到的一样，没有第二层真相，我的确是个圣殿骑士，二十多年来不曾为兄弟会的事业有所贡献。”

实际上现在的兄弟会正在因为波吉亚的残酷清洗节节溃败，斯福扎夫人为兄弟会杀死了自己的丈夫，波吉亚便派出奥尔西兄弟夺走她的孩子，蒙特里久尼的佣兵于是在泽地与其大打出手，后来双方却阴差阳错地让一个多明我会修士渔翁得利，在佛罗伦萨和威尼斯作威作福。艾吉奥就是在那时丢掉了几名枢机主教的支持，因为没能迅速解决自己教区土地上的枯败之景。后来则更因为波吉亚卑鄙而突破底线的行径彻底丧失了先机，等艾吉奥得知有几个主教席位竟以公开买卖的形势被供出时已经无可挽回。

刺客的确噎了一下，但更多地却只是无动于衷。他总算开口说话，声音有些嘶哑，艾吉奥猜测他是否已经很久都不曾用上自己的喉舌，因此才这样干脆把它们密不透风地遮蔽起来。

“四天前……我的一名同伴携一份信件去交给玫瑰花开的老鸨。”他停顿了一下，垂下眼睛“你是否知道那天有圣殿骑士在同一片区域的活动？”

“我并不清楚，抱歉……罗马已经是波吉亚的了，你也看到了，我们并不是朋友。”艾吉奥轻轻地回答他，却无比直觉他实际想问的并不是这个，但他的确一如所言会偿还对方救命的恩情“不过红灯区那边巡逻的守卫都是百眼帮出身的强盗，他们是一丘之貉。另外……玫瑰花开的老板也并不只和你们做生意。”

刺客点了点头，又慢又沉“我明白了……”

随后他告诉艾吉奥自己已经将马车沉进河底，所有的波吉亚杀手都已经殒命，圣婴堂的人不会知道他的去向。

他在临走前给艾吉奥端来食物，硬面包和对于这栋破烂木屋而言稍加奢侈的几片熏肉，还有艾吉奥一开始闻到的那壶咖啡，它的豆子放得太久已经受潮散味，在芬芳下藏着些雨水般的腥味，缺少牛奶与糖只是又一杯苦涩的药水，但他无可挑剔，甚至满怀感叹。

刺客就在房间的角落看着他吃完，而后给了他一杯大麻与曼陀罗调制的麻醉剂，将圣殿骑士的双手用绳索绑住，穿过床底系在一起，只要艾吉奥不要奋力地挣扎仍然留有一些足以稍加翻身的空间。

如今我安全地藏在了这里，艾吉奥在昏睡过去前想道，风声会短促地急响一周左右，而后波吉亚会以我已经死亡的前提开始积极准备找人接手我的职位，呵，又一场公开的圣职买卖？母亲会为她失去了最后一个儿子而哭泣吗？我听说她病了……他得尽快离开，只要腿上的伤势稍加恢复立刻便走，意大利的伊甸碎片要掌握在意大利人自己手中。

我失败了一次，但我还可以再站起来，这一次我会赢，将害群的黑羊与偷食的猎犬赶尽杀绝。

黄昏时分，艾吉奥从麻醉剂昏沉的梦中醒来，血色的残阳正从窗缘慢慢爬走，他安静地躺了一会儿，倾听整座破旧木结构两层小楼里的响动，确认刺客尚未归来。绳索使他平放的双手一片麻木，但是栓得并不紧，艾吉奥试着向左移动，无力的左手垂落下床沿的瞬间扯得肩部一片剧痛，但他咬咬牙，奋力歪过头去看能够稍微抬起的右手上那道绳结的模样：单草结，果然系得很松，甚至能够让他的手腕稍加滑动，但也相当狡猾得让艾吉奥无法转动手腕自己扯住绳结。

他在此时盯住了床头那张椅子，一天未燃的烛台又已经落满灰尘——我也落满了灰尘——艾吉奥再次挪动己身，双手配合着抬起，一寸寸，左肩麻木而钝痛，伴随一两次忽得咬噬般的芒刺，当他总算使右手举到可以够到椅子边缘时，他开始用椅子的角用力敲击摁压绳结，以期可以使麻纤维编制的绞绳松散，到那时他便可以挣出一只手去解左手的束缚……

一声沉重的落地声出现在了楼下，先前他迅速沉入昏睡，来不及多加考量，这下倒是让艾吉奥意识到这栋屋子恐怕没有门户，只有一扇可供出入的窗户——刺客们，这群擅长在楼阁阴影间狩猎的小小鸟。

艾吉奥在刚才一系列努力中出了一身汗，这会儿放弃挣扎地侧躺在床铺上气喘吁吁，也懒得掩饰自己试图逃脱的努力。可刺客挪得很慢，太慢了，他的脚步不再像滑动的蛇，摇摇晃晃的破屋于是更加放肆地笑起来，嘎吱，嘎吱，咚咚，咚咚。

刺客走进房间时浑身散发着一股轻微的下水道的臭味，血红的残阳在他肩头短暂地披挂了一会儿，转瞬即逝，只留下一段灰白的淡芒。他没有拉上兜帽——艾吉奥以为刺客们的兜帽都快和他们的头皮长在一起了呢——枯败的亚麻色头发因为缺乏打理和业已干燥的汗水而蓬乱地垂在肩头，他拿那双晦暗的蓝色眼睛逡巡艾吉奥别扭的姿态，搁在椅子旁的手腕和罅出缝隙的绳结，对此不置一词。

“你回来了。”艾吉奥感到自己鼻尖挂着一点儿汗珠，痒痒的，垂落的额发搭在眼角也痒痒的，因此不自觉地笑了一下，又或许只是烦恼地勾了勾嘴角，他这时候才察觉到躯体的需求，感到口渴和饥饿，膀胱还有点儿恼人的压力。

压着手臂实在难受，艾吉奥打算翻身平躺，却不想心不在焉地一下子撞上床头的墙壁。

刺客俯身扶了他一下，帮他平躺回去，奇怪地道起歉“抱歉……我忘记买蜡烛了。”

他真奇怪，艾吉奥不知第几次这么想道，察觉刺客的声音又干又苦，在他收手时被他掌心露出的一闪而过的闪光吸引了目光，刺客自己也留意到了这个，他一直将它紧紧攥在手心，却好像这会儿才发现它的存在。

就像小孩子一时懵懂用手去抓住了蜘蛛，艾吉奥心想，这时候小家伙坏心眼的、撺掇他这么干的哥哥才大声嚷嚷地阻止他张开手，告诉他那是只长着八条腿、剧毒的虫子，若是一不小心在他手里翻个身咬一口，他就要一命呜呼了。

握紧了，我的小弟弟，握紧了，要不然就迅速地甩甩手将它扔出去，但你千万记住，这虫子要是八条腿里的哪一只勾住了你的手指，你就完蛋啦！

这会儿，刺客呆呆地盯着掌心的蜘蛛，看着它泄露出一点儿星星似的闪光，艾吉奥认得那是威尼斯彩色玻璃的工艺，见得他慢慢地，忘记了蜘蛛的毒牙似得张开手——原来是一枚嵌玻璃珠的领针，铜片的底座已经断裂弯曲，玻璃珠也剥落了两颗，但依旧可以看出来原本是团簇着一只燕子的图案，它衔着一朵金色的连翘，剥落的是连翘的两片花瓣，空出的底座被腐臭的污泥所取代。

我告诉过你了，若不是紧紧地攥住它，要不就远远丢开，不然蜘蛛就将咬伤你，叫你一命呜呼。

刺客一言不发，落荒而逃。

但他还是回来了，带着一枚短短的蜡烛头，裹满灰尘，约莫是从房子里哪个角落里搜刮出的古早残余，他给艾吉奥带来和上午一样的食物，只不过咖啡换成了干瘪无味的燕麦粥，袖剑一闪而过，解开了束缚。

刺客就这样坐在房间的角落里看着他吃完，像一块儿腐败的泥土，蓝色的眼睛被豆点烛光照得时而闪烁、时而熄灭，凝视他的俘虏，他的客人。

等艾吉奥吃完，他抱起不能行动的圣殿骑士去楼下的便桶解决生理问题，整个房子的构造和艾吉奥估计的一样，约莫是两栋楼房间用木质结构搭建的狭小居所，只不过打理得相当整洁，而他的装备与个人物品……二楼的内室，那位不知名女士的房间一整天都缺少响动，约莫并无人居住，而刺客也从不踏入那里一步，尽管就近藏起艾吉奥的装备的确是一个足够狡猾聪明的法子，但他直觉那并非答案——那么只剩下一个地方，艾吉奥不动声色地瞄过一楼最尽头那个狭小的储藏室，心知那就是自己所要寻求的目标。

等到刺客将他带回房间，拆开所有绷带处理伤口时，因为只有那豆点烛光的关系不得不凑得极近，呼吸透过粗糙的面罩扑在艾吉奥腹部的伤口上，清洗针脚缝隙里淤结的血痂。这时艾吉奥忽然意识到他是如此年轻，只比自己失去父兄与幼弟时年长五六岁的模样，背脊还宽阔着，脊梁还挺拔着，手脚有力，耳清目明。自己已经知道了他的住处，他的声音，看清他的装备与武器，还有那双蓝色的眼睛，何必还遮掩？

真是个奇怪的小家伙，若不是他开口说了话，问了问题，真叫人疑惑他是否早就丢失了自己的舌头，面罩下只有一片扁平的皮肤，是拿腹部的空气震在胃里嘶嘶地仿声。或许真是如此。

等到艾吉奥发现时，他的手指已经轻轻落在了刺客的面颊上，这两日不间断总是渗满手心的冷汗也揩到那块褪色的黑布上，指尖勾住鼻梁与脸颊间的那点儿缝隙将它剥落——轻而易举。

什么嘛，原来他有一张嘴，甚至不像自己一样留着条要伴随一辈子的伤疤呢。

刺客一动不动，或许是像陷阱里被迫袒露出肚皮的动物一样陷入了僵直，晦暗的夜色对艾吉奥的眼睛不是阻碍，他看得清烛光之外浓墨般阴影中沉没的一切。

而这张完好无损的嘴就这样轻轻落在他嘴唇上，使威尼斯的主教想起好奇的修女和顽皮的园丁之子悄悄踮起脚尖，落在圣像嘴唇上的吻。他们尝到大理石冰冷僵硬的滋味，明白自己的嘴唇是如此柔软而多情，明白石像的爱深藏在自己的心里，将会随雨水流逝，也随风声消弭。经年之后，石像依旧矗立，低垂着眼睛，修女却已经还俗成家，园丁的儿子娶了磨坊主的女儿。

“……自古以来，人们对叛徒的惩戒都尤为严厉，无论怎么样残忍都认为不为过。” 艾吉奥平淡地提醒他。

刺客退开，在阴影里冲他挤出一个扭曲而古怪的笑，笑声如同破碎的齿轮“背叛？不……我已经得到了最为严厉的惩罚。”

翌日清晨刺客很早地叫醒他，重复昨日的流程，给他一杯麻醉剂，绑住双手。年轻人已经比昨日更冷，如同生机正逐日消减，手指上的温度正如雨夜后的大理石——如果石像开始渗水，圣母垂泪，那么最迟今夜就将下起雨来。

待他走后，艾吉奥在困倦中坚持了一会儿，摸到昨日趁那个吻时摸下的飞刀依旧好好藏在枕芯里，这才歪头昏睡过去，他会比昨天醒得更早，艾吉奥知道。

昨天他找错了出城的支流，今日卢西亚诺选择另一条河道缓慢地走着，几乎与河水的流速同步，他路过已经被查封的圣婴堂，台阶前有两个衣衫褴褛的女仆正在提来河水冲洗血迹，血迹比前夜更多了些，属于一两个无力反抗的叛徒。

他也走过奥迪托雷的马车沉没的河口，包厢内估摸已经灌满淤泥，住进了螃蟹与鲶鱼。他继续前进，逐渐的，河堤与桥梁在视野里消失，城墙之外，台伯河继续在平原上流淌、流淌，闪闪发光。太阳越过卢西亚诺的头顶往西而去，仿佛为自身的重量所累，垂顿、沉默，摩擦着群青色的天空轰隆作响。这会儿，云絮从天际滚滚而来，雪白变作灰白，逐渐又沉淀为岩石的色彩，最后化作漆黑的长翼。它们飞得好远，疲惫的背脊上汗水淋漓，滴落大地。

卢西亚诺远远看见了一只伏倒的天鹅，在它安静休憩的滩涂不远处拦着一条藤枝堆积而成的水坝，上方的石拱桥高高地，哗啦啦地淌着雨水气味的泪。

天鹅的十指不见踪影，天鹅亚麻色的长发湮湿如同渴死在鹅卵石上的水草，天鹅的一条腿扭曲成古怪的直角，膝盖以下光秃秃的，截面上有苍白的云絮。

卢西亚诺爬下河堤时在湿漉漉的鹅卵石上滑了一跤，狼狈地摔下去，滚在石子与泥浆之间，但他可以爬起来，浑身的每一寸骨头都可以，于是他爬起来，拖着扭伤的脚踝踉跄走过去。当他翻过低伏的天鹅，她的一半头皮连着水草似的头发一同剥落，露出粉红色的骨头。

河流带走了她的色彩，使她变作玻璃一样苍白而透明的模样。卡瓦扎家族在威尼斯常驻，卢西亚诺也在那里出生，他知道银染和掺铅的玻璃工艺，它们会使得透明的熔融半固体带上这样柔美的痕迹，像是兰花的倒影，轻轻地、细软地绽放，凝固在最美丽的时刻。

这时候卢西亚诺的耳边响起奥迪托雷的声音，就像昨夜他在他嘴唇上轻声吐露的声音一样，或许也像他还站在圣像下的祭坛时的声音一样：天主对你很好，祂带来一场雨，使你滴落的泪水不至于灼伤她伤痕累累的胸膛。

他在桥下将她埋葬，墓土湿漉漉的，石块湿漉漉的，灰色的桥在他们头顶簌簌流泪。平原上每一丛灌木上的花都已经被雨水打落、沉没在泥浆里，他只好把剥落了两片花瓣的燕子与连翘留给她，玻璃里有火，因为它缘火而生，你会因为它温暖起来的。

而后卢西亚诺回家，不，藏身处，不是家。回去的路总比来时要短，更遑论这场为他而下的雨驱赶了所有的敌人与朋友，只余下荒败、空寂的罗马给他，安慰他若是想要哭泣，废墟里将不会有人倾听。

屋子摇摇晃晃，风在他打开窗户翻落时一直穿过整个长廊尖利地嘲笑起来，卢西亚诺安静地听着，头顶的房间毫无响动，路过楼梯时他瞥见撒着面粉线的最后两级台阶上留下了两道缺口。于是他径直走到储藏室，在洞开的门前停下，看到穿戴整齐的艾吉奥.奥迪托雷，他一手提着剑，一手翻看检查自己之前贴身保存着的一叠密文手札，卢西亚诺曾匆忙瞥过，在上面看到一个奇怪的世界地图。

“抱歉，我的朋友，我很感谢你的照顾——但现在我必须离开了。”奥迪托雷对他说道，流露着笑意，面孔在雨夜灰蓝色的昏暗月光下晦暗不明。

这时候卢西亚诺听见水滴在地板上的声音，如同溺亡鬼魂身上将永不干燥的湿衣，于是他在一个圣殿骑士面前猛然回头，却只看到深井一般浓黑的长廊，一直延伸到尽头洞开的窗户。有那么一瞬惊雷点燃天空，湛蓝的光芒盛满空无一物的房屋。不，她的鬼魂不会跟着我回来，她已经去了很远的地方，我再也找不到了——原来从溺亡的河水里爬出的是我，是我滴落着无法干涸的雨水，河水多么冷，滩涂上只有冷硬的鹅卵石可供枕藉，墓土之下，我死亡的躯体已经冰冷、腐朽，皮囊下多少蠕虫与甲虫正在欢宴。

这时候他回过头看到奥迪托雷灰棕色的眼睛，看到他皱起眉头，手握紧了剑柄。

卢西亚诺冷得发抖，多渴望一杯热酒，一捧活人的热血。我多渴望他，如果他肯给我一点儿血肉下的温度，我定将复活。

当卢西亚诺意识到时，他的舌头正尝着活人滚烫的温度，将它吞入腹中，如同吞下热油或是熊熊燃烧的烈火，将他心中的空洞越烧越大。

原来他在从艾吉奥口中吸取生命，跪倒在他身上，一只手紧紧掐住了圣殿骑士的咽喉让他在痛苦的窒息中不得不张着嘴接受——不该如此，艾吉奥作战时矫健而果决，是他平生所见最骁勇善战的骑士——原来他也抵抗过了，但是储藏室太狭窄，只比他的剑的长度宽一点儿，而在那把剑卡住剑鞘的瞬间，自河底爬出的鬼魂掐住他的脖颈将他狠狠掼倒。他抵住鬼魂咽喉的匕首划出了血痕，却因为受伤的肩胛而跌落，他的飞刀穿透鬼魂锁骨下方，却被毫不在意地拔出丢开，他的短剑最后奋力刺穿了鬼魂的手掌，于是鬼魂顺势抓住他，用冰冷的鲜血将他们的手黏在一处，扭压在地板上。

窒息的眩晕让艾吉奥在撕咬终于暂停时气喘吁吁，头晕目眩，因为鬼魂沾满雨水的手解开了他的外袍，撕开衬衣的纽扣而打了个寒噤。

“天……停下，该死的，刺客！停下！”他吞咽下带着血腥味儿的唾液挪动握着短剑的那只血淋淋的手试图阻止怀中冰冷游弋的触碰。但鬼魂猛地抓紧穿刺自己的剑刃把它夺过来，拔出，然后反手钉穿艾吉奥的袖子，把它高高地钉在墙皮受潮的墙壁上。

“我叫卢西亚诺。”鬼魂空洞地对他说，多希望他能够念出墓碑上的名字，他恳求，于是在艾吉奥身前谦卑地伏下身去。

艾吉奥活动那条没有受伤的腿去踢他，却被掐住膝弯别开，扯得腹部的伤口一阵灼痛，就在他嘶嘶抽气忍受疼痛时，卢西亚诺掏出他疲软的阴茎吞下去，冰凉的手指轻轻抚弄着低垂的囊袋。

“呃！”

他硬得好快，这让卢西亚诺知道他约莫已经有很长一段时间没有泄欲过，或许甚至没怎么抚慰过自己，这很好，至少这样一来育婴堂那两个最年幼的婴儿不会是他的私生子，再年长些的说不准……说不准。

等到艾吉奥完全勃起的时候，卢西亚诺让他进到了最深处，除却细微的窒息别无阻碍，咽反射似乎消失得无影无踪。艾吉奥不反抗了，他尖声抽气，受伤的左手无力地抓挠着刺客的额发去推他，腹部绷得紧紧的，臀部和腿根都发起抖来。

这时候，卢西亚诺将湿冷手指就这样埋进他体内，尝到他忽而涌出的咸咸的前液，听到他猛然噎住的呻吟，艾吉奥完好的那条腿奋力地抽动一下，刮下几块潮湿的墙皮。然后刺客弯曲手指、摸索、摁压，最终找到那一处时，只多动了一下就让艾吉奥猛地拱起背脊，射在了他喉咙里。他太敏感了，一点儿毫无技巧的抚弄也受不了……或许真是个忠诚于圣职的仆从，或许……卢西亚诺半点儿不在乎，他吞下所有艾吉奥射出来的东西，推着不应期里奋力喘息的主教翻过身去，取下钉在墙上的那只手别进他背中，让受伤的左肩不得不承受住了整个上半身的体重。

艾吉奥还停留在高潮后的迷茫里，对此只能睁大眼睛模糊地痛呼了一声，唾液沿着唇角滑落，沾湿了跌落在嘴唇边的十字项链。卢西亚诺紧紧地压上来，探身去吻艾吉奥的耳朵，感到紧贴在自己胸膛上他咚咚跳动的心脏，好像是把那颗心偷偷放在了自己空荡荡的肋骨下，好像他真能就此复活。

等到艾吉奥总算从不应期里稍微回神，他几乎是立刻就感觉到了抵在自己臀部的热度，为可怕预期中的景象抖着声音呼喊，总算去念那墓碑上的姓名“等……卢西亚诺，等等……”他因左肩的疼痛而语调模糊，牙齿和舌头几乎要黏在一起“别这样，你不能，不能直接进来，我会……我会……”

刺客不置可否，钳着他颤抖的臀部抵住鼠蹊，滚烫的欲望戳在紧绷的臀缝上。他柔柔地去吻拖着伤体向前挣扎的圣殿骑士，抓住艾吉奥的左手让他握紧了脖颈下摇晃的十字项链，仿佛要以此给艾吉奥勇气与安慰，然后他深深地撞了进去——

——滚烫的阴茎贴着艾吉奥绷紧的腿根滑了进去，碾过他的会阴，顶过囊袋和他释放过一次，疲软、潮湿的阴茎撞在一起。那片柔嫩的皮肤潮潮的，散发着黏糊糊的热度，像是温暖的泥浆。

卢西亚诺放开了他的右手，艾吉奥立刻用右臂撑住面前的地板支起自己，但他无疑已经清楚现在自己不得不妥协的事实，他明白了，他别无选择，于是艾吉奥只好主动夹紧了双腿，为那烧灼的温度模糊地痛呼，低低地哀叹。

靠近死亡的方式有三种，谋杀，参加葬礼和性高潮。因此无外乎杀人者总见得幽灵徘徊，泄密之心在床铺下日夜跳动；无外乎葬礼上人们哭泣、哀悼，见得墓土倾覆便也感到寒冷；无外乎痛楚似乎总与快感相连，理性一而再地在此失足，醉醺醺地投入欲望的泥沼。

他好幸福，鬼魂想道，活人的温度就在他怀里燃烧，仿佛要蒸干浸透他的河水，艾吉奥的心脏跳动时便也再次泵动他凝固的鲜血，让它们重新流动，重新燃烧。每当艾吉奥的肩胛因为撞击和摇摇欲坠的支撑而耸立时，便紧紧贴着他的腹顶与胸膛挤压，好似有一汪泉水正在他空洞的躯体中沸腾。

好暖和……他多想复活，扒拉开冰冷的墓土，让阳光再次吻他。

“请您赦免我……”卢西亚诺在他的主教耳边喃喃说道，请您赦免我，如果您赦免我，墓土就将打开，阳光会再次接纳我，求你，这里好冷。

但他脱口而出时却意识到自己的舌头已经化作另一枚岩石，呆板、冰冷、浸透雨水，说着岩石的语言“叛徒……”他咕哝细语，感到身下暖烘烘的躯体一阵战栗“他要被倒吊在无花果树上……要被吊死，在临死时，刀刃从腹底划到咽喉，让他所有的罪流淌给大地品尝……”

梅丽达，你与我曾共享同一个子宫，曾在同一汪热泉中生长，曾披着同一个人的血出生。你的灵魂在我腹中，我的灵魂也在你的腹中，无论你遭遇什么，我都将保护你不受伤害，无论你躲在何处，我都将找到你，带你回家。可你的鬼魂去了好远的地方，太远了……小时候你只会躲在农场的风车背后，长大后你躲在某一座鹰塔脚下的花瓣里，为什么这次去得那么远？我找不到你……我找不到你……

他在呓语，而艾吉奥再一次勃起，夹紧他的大腿肌肉鼓张着一下又一下挤压，发出啜泣般的呻吟“我只是因为对你的欲望而救了你，尽管我说服自己我的剑是因为不能眼睁睁看着一个正派的人死于非命而挥动……一边心知肚明你为那些无依无靠的孤儿奔走是出于个人的意愿，却又企图诬告你是因为他们是你的私生子才如此热心地行动，以刻薄的谎言掩盖我可耻的欲望……”

艾吉奥大概没能听清他说的每一个字，他模糊地争辩，喉咙被紧压的呻吟扭曲、扼紧“他们……他们不是……我没有私生子。”

我不在乎，卢西亚诺想到，抓着他的手，十字的棱角贴着着他的胸膛，在伴随撞击的挪动中抵住他的乳头用力挤压。

艾吉奥发出了一声尖利的泣音，唾液从大张的口中滴落，掉在沾满雨水的地板上。他在快感中夹紧了双腿，又因为伤腿的疼痛再一次哀叫出声。请赦免我，他大概想起这句话，以为那就是刺客想要的一切，只好慌乱地应答“我……我赦免你，我代表仁慈的天父宽赦你的……你的罪过——唔！”

在那一瞬间，卢西亚诺依旧感到冰冷的墓土掩盖着他，被剖开的肚肠里卡瓦扎两个孩子的灵魂都早已流得干干净净。对了，他绝望地想到，伸手捂住艾吉奥断断续续说着祷词的嘴，又扳过他的下颌吻他，发现原来生机不曾流淌进自己的腹中，艾吉奥依旧那样温暖，可他仍旧是死者的冰凉。

我永远不会得到赦免了，也将永远不会复活，我将永远睡在这坟墓里，在河水之下，多么寒冷……卢西亚诺掐紧艾吉奥的下颌，咬紧他的嘴唇最后一次吻他，感到他高潮时的痉挛。他们交混一处的体液沾湿了艾吉奥的腹部与胸膛，也溅落在他们握紧那十字的手上。

两次剧烈的高潮带来的空白让圣殿骑士在卢西亚诺松开桎梏后猛地跌落在地板上，茫然地盯着昏暗的墙面和湿漉漉地地板喘息，腿间一片狼藉，腹部到胸膛沾满精液，在晦暗的月光下变作泛着微光的冷蓝色。

卢西亚诺给他擦干净身体，将衣袍掩上，武器与所有物一样样好好搁在他身边，艾吉奥似乎在恍惚的阴影里看着他，又或许只是茫然地盯着冰冷空气中的一点。他随后回到雨夜里，在整个悲怆而城市中游荡，直到黎明再一次到来，乌云的迁徙终于流浪至罗马之外的地方。卡瓦扎家的藏身处空空荡荡，梦境已随昨夜的暴雨被清洗殆尽。

不久后所有人都知道了梅丽达.卡瓦扎的死讯，他们来安慰他，在他身边痛恨地咒骂圣殿骑士的兽行。卢西亚诺无动于衷，不久后依靠冰冷而出色的刺杀获得了刺客大师的职阶。

但这无碍于卢西亚诺的猎杀，他一个接一个地取走性命，实际上并不刻意筛选目标，有人给兄弟会匿名提供了一条有条不紊的、长长的名单，马基雅维利向所有刺客展示过它一次，卢西亚诺心不在焉地瞥过，知道自己所有猎杀的目标都不过为这个名单而服务。

但他做得太多了，引起了太多注意，难道他自己不清楚这个吗？有同伴来劝诫他，偷偷告诉他马基雅维利有想法让他加入派遣西班牙的远征队，若不然总有一天他过杀的脾性将会使兄弟会暴露于众目睽睽之下。

当我们兄弟姐妹的尸体高悬在圣天使堡前的广场时，难道他们不是暴露于众目睽睽？卢西亚诺在面罩下露出嘲讽的笑容，难道他们以为他是在为兄弟会猎杀吗？又或是为了马基雅维利？如今马里奥.奥迪托雷已死，他们群龙无首，不过一群满怀仇恨的秃鹫四处寻找可憎的腐肉饕食——所有人都是如此。

他在前往西班牙的队伍临近出发前又夺过一个任务去继续猎杀，在意识到跟着目标身边的那个人是艾吉奥.奥迪托雷时，就这样当着他的面从阴影中走出，割开了目标的咽喉。而艾吉奥不动声色，坐在他和尸体的对面，认出了他的身份。

这时候，罗德里戈.波吉亚已经因为不明原因的急病暴毙去世，艾吉奥却依旧做着他的枢机主教，分明是切萨雷.波吉亚人尽皆知的眼中钉，却全须全尾地在梵蒂冈与罗马间走动，偶尔会回到他深受爱戴的威尼斯教区去。有人说在蒙特里久尼的废墟附近见过他一次，不知真假。

艾吉奥看了一眼尸体，又转过眼睛盯着袖剑上还滴着血的刺客，最后轻笑了一声，目光饶有兴致。于是卢西亚诺明白了，那份名单是艾吉奥的名单。

“……你还想要哪些人的性命？” 他问道，两年来头一次再度开口，用上喉舌与语言，可仍然像是和艾吉奥说着不同的语言似的，嗓音嘶哑得厉害。

“还有不少。”圣殿骑士微笑地说道“儒勒二世虽然是个不错的人选，可仍然有不少的敌人摆在他的竞选之路上。再者——你知道最大的障碍是谁。”

刺客点了点头“我明白了。”

他当然知道是谁，全罗马的人都知道，刺杀切萨雷.波吉亚是个难如登天的任务，因此兄弟会至今仍将此只作为一个战略的目标。但也不是完全不可能，只不过卢西亚诺心知自己的能力恐怕无法抓住那点儿微末的希望。

我早已死去，如果鬼魂再次死去它将变成什么？西班牙太远了……他宁愿在那座泪桥之畔流尽冻结的血液。在他发下的所有誓言里，只有这一个他无比清楚自己是在向谁宣誓，又是谁在聆听——或许为你而死，我就将离开那条河，离开桥下的坟冢，从此栖居于你的阴影里。

“回来。”艾吉奥说道。

刺客在短暂地停顿后回头，僵硬地走到他跟前，跪下。

威尼斯，他诞生之地的主教轻轻拨开他的兜帽，拉下面罩，将手放在他额前。

“卢西亚诺，我赦免你。”他说道，无悲无喜。

刺客垂着头没有回答，这时，艾吉奥的手从他额前滑落，落在肩头，有力、暖烘烘地压住他，俯身在卢西亚诺耳边轻轻地开口，声音又底又柔，每一个音节都圆润地裹在舌尖“如果你真决心做个叛徒，三天后来斗兽场东边的旅店找我，为我带来切萨雷的银行家的消息。”

卢西亚诺在他手下摇晃了一下，下午金灿灿的阳光经由彩色玻璃窗的切割，化作斑斓的虹色，是祂标榜宽恕的证明。血液让他的手指黏糊糊的，于是他换作另一只手，捧起艾吉奥的手，垂首亲吻他的戒指，并不在乎地意识到那是奥迪托雷家族的戒指，盾上双鹰熠熠生辉、昭明不晦。而后他起身，消失在鲜血湮湿的庭院。

**我痛恨我的罪孽，为它我已经品尝地狱之苦。但更是因为我辜负了您的慈爱，妄用了您的恩宠。我决心借您的天惠忏悔我的罪孽，通过我的苦修改过自新，但并不求您宽赦。阳光晒得这片墓土暖洋洋的，蛆虫随退潮的河水远去，我留在世上的只有这抹石刻的姓名，经你念读。**

—THE END—


End file.
